Commitment
by Nekocin
Summary: [AUish oneshot, KaiJou] Kaiba's testing out his five senses. KJ


**Title: **Commitment  
**Author: **Nekocin  
**Genres:** General, mild romance, mild angst  
**Type: **One-shot  
**Warnings: **Possible Out of Character, strange writing style, PWP, some swearing  
**Pairing: **KaibaxJounouchi and other mild pairings  
**Rated: **PG15, R  
**Additional notes: **hints of yaoi, could be seen as a sequel of sorts for **"Yours"  
Disclaimer: Yuugiou doesn't belong to me. **

Kaiba's testing out his five senses.

SIGHT

If one ask some love-struck fool when he had noticed he was falling for his special someone. He would most likely answer with: 1. "Since I've first set my eyes upon her/him," 2. "I don't remember. It just happens," or 3. "None of your damn business," 

No matter how corny they sound he had heard each and every one of them beforehand. He wasn't oblivious about the whole 'coziness' within Mutou's group of friends. Even if he didn't consider himself part of their low lives to even care about their every day dramas.

He could see how his rival, Mutou, was torn between his crush on Mazaki and love for his _"mou hitori no boku"_. The guy didn't even notice his dilemma until something or another triggered his realization and made him spill the beans in front of his close friend, Jounouchi, "the Dog". 

"I don't remember when all this has started. It just happened," He had cried out, near tears.

Otogi--the Dungeon Dice Master had implicitly told "the Dog" he sort of adored 'Jounouchis'. Although which one of the siblings still remained a mystery—considering the fact he liked flirting with both.

"Ever since I've first set my eyes upon you, I could neither sleep nor eat," he dramatically declared in front of "the Dog" and his sister. Jounouchi had glared at him and stood over-protectively closer to his sister, who only giggled in amusement.

Whereas, Bakura was-"None of your damn business!" he growled uncharacteristically at "the Dog" when he inquired about his dishevel appearance after lunch. What exactly was going on between Bakura and his own spirit was none of his concern.

Oh, he could see everything around him, all right. Never let it be said that he doesn't know what's going on in real life, besides his office work, his experiments and younger brother. He wasn't blind at all for he could see the strange way "the Dog" was intently staring at him.

** SOUND**

It started with an innocent conversation between two people. The next day everyone knew about the conversation. The news had spread among the students like fire. It became the newest Sensation of the Week. And if you are wondering it's not a pact between the usual boy and girl. For once, that is. It had been something between two of his underclassmen and they were already "doing it". Already having sex.

So what?

He didn't really know much about this particular affair except for the fact that it was just a rumor. 

He didn't care about rumors.

Ironically, he heard from sources here and there that someone has a serious crush on him. And it's a guy. Not just any guy... but who cares?

He only cared about the erratic but nervous thumps of another heart beating near his as he did "it" with said guy.

** SMELL **

Every time he wakes up from one of those exhausting nights he likes breathing in the lingering essence on bare skin.

A whiff of salt, sour, sweat and something in-between. Almost like urine but not quite that nasty. It's on his sheets; on his bed; on his body...

Of course, it was disgustingly disturbing. But that's the thrill of turning to this side of the living.

With his mind still fogged with sleep, he shifted to the huddled lump, rested his chin on the bare, bony shoulder and breathed.

He smelled like him.

** TOUCH **

"H-hey! W-what are you doing?" ...nnngh...

"What does it look like?"

"I thought you've had enough of me... a-h...,"

"That is what -_you_- think,"

"Che'...O-oi!... Ah...h-hey! Stop touching me! It's embarrassing... ah... nn,"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Of course not!... S-stop it! Go back to your paparazzi! H-hey!... S-s... nnngh... S-stop it,"

"Liar!... I'll pick you up at 11 when your dad is sound asleep,"

"Ow! Oi! LAY OFF!... ah!...nnngh... bas-tard! Ah!"

Touching means both caring and longing.

** TASTE **

It was partly out of guilt. Partly out of thrill. And partly out of control. Without much thought he had completely taken the bait. He was losing it already. Losing to this addictive sense.

How did everything suddenly turn upside down? Or was that right-side up? Or left side up and right side down?

In any case, he wouldn't really admit he dislike his senses and yet like them. For an intelligent person like him SHOULD be able to know that they are the essential in fucked up lives like his. Everything was truly fine and dandy until his world crumbled with just one little difference between normality and abnormality.

He would really like to blame "the Dog" for his misery. He really would like to. Oh, he would love to-in another time, but right now he didn't care. It's easier just to dismiss these stupid thoughts. They were distracting him. And he was NOT having second thoughts!

_Dammit!_

He couldn't take it any more. Just a slow brush of his lips against warm, sweaty skin and the feeling rolls round his tongue and caresses his throat. So intoxicating. Going on auto mode, he grabbed the other suddenly by the scruff of his jacket, receiving a startled yelp, and pushed him up against the car, kissing the daylights (and hopefully the nightlights also) out of him.

Sooner or later, he would probably regret he ever began his impulsive adventure.

** EXTRA**

"Stop touching me there! I hate it!"

"No, you don't,"

"Shut up! Ugh! I feel awful,"

"I thought you would have noticed this by now that doing this activity always hurts,"

"Whatever! Ugh! I think I broke my back... I feel rather weird down there,"

"That's normal. If we do this more often, perhaps your system will get used to this,"

"... hentai. Leave me alone! Gawd! Why the fuck have you decided to do this to me?"

"Drama queen,"

"Bastard!"

"Don't you have any other nickname other than bastard for me?"

"Shitty Psychotic Fucking Freak of a Bitch,"

Jounouchi was simply _SO_ difficult to please!

** END**

"mou hitori no boku" - Yuugi uses this to refer to the spirit of the millennium puzzle in the Japanese version, which technically means "the other part of me". The spirit's mostly known as "Yami" among the majority of YGO fan readers.

**"hentai" **- pervert****

TheNekoTalks:

Okay, let's start with the explanations:  
**- SIGHT -- **the point is that Kaiba notices everything.  
**- SOUND -- **the rumor has made Kaiba open up for a slash relationship.**  
- SMELL -- **he discovers the bliss of waking up with someone beside him.**  
- TOUCH -- **the point of this dialogue is that Kaiba explores further into his relationship, but Jounouchi isn't giving him a chance. **  
- TASTE -- **obviously, he couldn't take being ignored anymore, so he decides to act impulsively. **  
- EXTRA -- **the point of the last sentence is that I've based Jounouchi's character on his horoscope "Aquarius" and Kaiba's on his "Scorpio". I would like to explain my views here, but that would take too much space. So it's easier just to lend a Horoscope book and take your conclusions.****

Needed to write another KaiJou and wrote this little one. Obviously, not all that good. Just average and very weird. **:sighs:** I'm thinking about whether or not I should do a KaiJou Valentine-themed fanart...

**Thank you for reading! Spread the love! Happy Valentine!**

.:Nekocin:. 


End file.
